Don't Call Me Maxie!
by Copper's Mama
Summary: and alec/max fic, set after Freak Nation, but without all the Logan/Max stuff. please read and review!


...

My first Alec/Max fic, I just posted the other ones first 'cause I kept getting other ideas for stories about them ...

...

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel, but wouldn't mind an hour alone with Jensen ...

...

A/N: I love Michael Weatherly, but don't like the character of Logan after the first season, the Asha character ruined him for me. Alec on the other hand ... well, they don't get much prettier than that ...

...

**Max had to work to bite back her retort. She was supposed to be a leader, set an example for her people, and getting into a bitch-fight would not make a good role model of her. **

**"Come on, Maxie," he taunted, savouring every word like it was chocolate. **

**"Don't call me that," she grunted, signing off on three documents, making a note of one of them, adding a list of ammunition requirements to the pile and putting them in her outbox. **

**"It's a thing of beauty when Maxie's on duty ..." he whispered in her ear, draping himself around her and leaning his arms across the desk.**

_**That is it! **_**she thought, and without a second one, she shoved Alec back, spun around and clocked him in the jaw once before pinning him to the wall. **

**"Don't call me MAXIE!" she yelled in his face. **

**"Wow ... thanks for the shower. I'm sorry, did that annoy you? 'Cause I can only think of one other thing that gets under your skin more than anything ..." he taunted further.**

**Rolling her eyes, she slammed him against the wall once more. "Shut up!"**

**Alec smiled despite the bruise forming on the back of his head, and went for it. **

**"You are a unique creature, unlike any other," he told her, repeating his words from so long ago. **

**She opened her mouth to yell at him and that's when he made his move. **

**He dropped his arms so quick that she was forced to change her grip, and when she did he slipped free and grabbed her arms, turning her and pinning her to the wall. **

**He watched her chest rise and fall as he leaned closer to her. He ignored his own quickening pulse and brushed it off as adrenaline. **

**"What are you doing?" she asked, searching his eyes.**

**He traced the features of her face with half-closed lids, almost dreamy. **

**"Alec?"**

**He leaned in closer to her and she automatically retreated as far back as she could go. **

**Alec brought his head back to meet her eyes. "Maybe in your case it isn't just a line," he told her. **

**He felt, more than heard, Max's intake of breath. **

**He leaned towards her again, but this time she didn't pull away.**

**"Am I interrupting something?" came a deep-ish voice from behind them. **

**Their reactions were so immediate that Logan hadn't even finished his third word before they looked up at him. **

**"Logan!" Max said, pushing away from Alec. **

**Logan looked between Max and Alec, and something seemed to click in his eyes.**

**"I, uh ... I gotta be somewhere," Max said, and walked around both men and out the door. **

**Alec made to leave the room after her, but Logan closed the door. **

**"Oh," Alec said. "Look, is this gonna turn into a thing?"**

**Logan smiled. "Just a warning."**

**Alec rolled his eyes. **

**"Oh, come on man. I mean, I know she's your girl, but do you really think you can take me?" **

**Logan laughed and stepped closer to Alec. Close enough that Alec actually gulped. **

**"Treat her right."**

**Alec blinked a few times. "I'm sorry?"**

**"Max and I haven't been together for a while now," he told him. "She's not my girl, or anyone else's for that matter. But, if you're trying to ... create something with her, then my 'warning' is this: treat her right."**

**"Um, wow man, I don't know what to say," Alec said honestly. **

**"Well, for starters when you go find her, you can let her know that you unhooked her bra while you were ...?"**

**Alec grinned. He had almost forgotten he had sneakily unhooked her bra without her knowing. Almost. "Uh ... wrestling?"**

**"Right," Logan said, opening the door once more, this time stepping back out. **

**Alec ran a hand over his short hair, thinking. He laughed internally at that. Most people would never believe he ever thought ... **

_**What just happened with Max? I mean, it was supposed to be a game ... a joke. But when I ... she didn't pull away. She just looked at me with those eyes. **_

**"Oy," he said out loud, and was about to leave the office when Max came storming back in. **

**"Did you unhook my bra?" she demanded, face red. **

**Alec pursed his lips together, trying to force away the laughter that was threatening to spill out. **

**"It's possible," he managed. "These hands have a mind of their own, I swear," he told told her, ducking behind the desk as she threw her shoe at him. **

**"If you ever pull that crap again, I'll -"**

**"You'll what, Maxie? Kick my ass?"**

**She fumed at that name once more. "Don't call me that."**

**Alec sighed. "Why? What's so wrong about it? It's not hurting you, and I like it. Why don't you?"**

**Max opened her mouth, but nothing came out. **

**"What?" Alec questioned. **

**"It just bugs me, okay?" she mumbled. **

**Alec weighed his options, and finally decided to move around the desk and stand beside her. **

**"Okay."**

**Max looked up at him. "Okay, what?"**

**Alec smiled a little. "Okay, I'll quit calling you that, if it bugs you so much."  
Max smiled back at him. **

**"And, I'm sorry about your bra," he chuckled. **

**Max huffed. "Leave it to you to ruin a -"**

**Alec pulled her to him and crashed his lips to hers, cutting her off. **

**She made a few muffled noises of protest, but Alec moved his hands from her arms to her back, and started caressing upwards, and she stopped breathing, let alone trying to talk. **

**A few moments later, she was wrapping her arms around her neck, pulling him even closer to her body, until he didn't know where he ended and she began. **

**Alec didn't know how long they'd been like that, but eventually even they had to breathe. **

**They broke away panting, eyes glazed over. **

**Alec waited for Max to beat the crap out of him, but she never did. He looked over at her to see her standing by the far wall with her head in her hands. **

**"Max? What's wrong?" he asked, moving over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. **

**"Nothing's wrong ... that's kinda the problem," she told him. **

**Alec scrunched his eyebrows. **

**"What do you mean?"**

**Max sighed and turned to face him. "You're not supposed to be nice ... especially to me. You're not supposed to do these things to me. You're not supposed to be such an amazing kisser," she said, trailing her eyes over his lips. **

**Alec smiled at that. "I'm ... sorry?"**

**Max smiled and rolled her eyes, but leaned into his chest as his arms came around to encompass her. **

**"I'm not sure I'm ready for this," Max said to his tantalizingly hard chest muscles. **

**"Me either," Alec agreed, dropping his chin from the top of her head to take in the scent of her hair, sliding his long arms slowly up her sides. **

**"So, we're clear on this?" Max asked, slowly lifting her head to meet his eyes.**

**"Crystal," Alec said before capturing her lips once more. **

**...**

The End!

So, what did you think? I love getting feedback, so don't be shy about leaving a review!


End file.
